Trauma
by Ibis5
Summary: One Shot- will maybe continue in the future. Eric is a wealthy businessman who loves to terrorize innocent victims at night. Christine is a university student leaving a bar. what happens when they both meet.


Trauma

* * *

Eric

He was a man of means. He wanted for nothing. However his nocturnal activities suggested otherwise. He went over to his closet and grabbed a black sweater and dark pants. He pulled them on and swiftly made his way to the stairs. It was around 11pm on a Thursday night as Eric made it down the steps and into the mud room. He sat down and pulled on his black boots. He quickly stood up and reached for his keys, grabbed his face mask and pocketed his gun before stepping out the door into the darkness. He never did it out of greed or cruelty; instead he did it for the adrenaline and the power it gave him. No, Eric Dawson was not a cruel man. He was a lonely man that had carried far too many crosses in his life, and for once he wanted to be the one in control.

* * *

Christine

Thirsty Thursday.

_Hmff Thirsty. _She thought. Meg had dragged her out of their apartment and into McFadden's bar that evening claiming it was "Thirsty Thursday".

"C'mon Christine! We have no assignments or exams coming up so why not!" Meg had begged.

She was her only friend in school. They had met their first day as freshmen engineering majors. They took the same pre-requisite courses together before separating into their own disciplines, Chemistry for herself and Environmental for Meg. The bar was crowded and dark. She could hear the new lady gaga song blasting over the speakers. This was not her scene nonetheless she stayed for a few beers and shots before excusing herself claiming that she wasn't feeling well. She really wasn't the drinking type. In fact she wasn't a socialite at all. She quickly made it down the block and left onto Seaward Avenue. It was chilly out for March and she hadn't brought a coat. Shivering she stepped up her pace and hurried onwards towards her apartment. She heard an almost inaudible click behind her but ignoring it she kept walking. It was only when a deep voice commanded her to stop that she froze.

"Turn around" the voice commanded.

She clutched her bag to herself she slowly turned around. She bit back a scream when she saw a tall figure covered with a black ski mask, gloves and dark clothing pointing a gun at her. She put her arms up in surrender and stared wide eyed.

Hand still up she squeezed her eyes shut and quickly began to say

"My name is Christine Delaney, I'm twenty-one years old. I go to school at the Hayden school of engineering. I'm a junior chemical engineering student. I was recently inducted into omega ch..ch..chi epsilon. My mother died when I was nine. I am an only child. I'm all he has please!"

He had learned in a self-defense course back in high school that if a gunman knew personal details about you then they are less likely to kill you. Who knew if that was true but it was worth a shot. Although she had taken tae-kwon-do as a child she knew when to choose her battles. She was a petite 5'3 and only 118lbs and this man appeared to be well over 6 feet.

She opened her eyes to see that the man's eyes had widened and was staring at her. Gun still pointed.

* * *

Eric

_This_ was unexpected. It was supposed to be routine. They usually begged for mercy or started crying, but not this.

It was a first for him. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she quickly spewed out details about her personal life. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. All he could do was stare. She was shaking visibly. That gave him some satisfaction, but god she was beautiful. He wanted to grab her and take her with him. Taking a deep breath he lowered his gun.

He watched her take a step back.

"Go" He said quietly and watched her scamper away.

He decided then and there that he would have to see her again.

* * *

A/N

Any Thoughts?

Thought of the idea while lying awake at 2am a few nights ago. :D

Not sure if I should continue on with it, but I love this idea!

R&R

-Ibis


End file.
